


you wanna come in?

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Submissive Bang Chan, Voyeurism, otaku jisung, puppy chan, they're frat bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: The second time he walks in on Jisung jerking off to anime, he’s coming back from a sorority party by himself. Except this time, Jisung isn't even watching one. He's asleep, but judging by the names he's moaning, he's dreaming about one. Jisung's covers are kicked to the side and he's in only a too big t-shirt and...sailor moon panties?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	you wanna come in?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extension of a thread i posted of twitter, i hope y'all enjoy! the prompt was "frat boy jisung who's secretly a gross otaku"

It's not a secret that Jisung likes anime. Pretty much everyone in the frat has seen Jisung’s room, which has an almost concerning amount of various anime paraphernalia. He hasn't seen it, but Chan is ninety percent sure that Jisung cosplays for Tik Tok. Jisung has managed to get Chan to watch Attack on Titan with him, but that's it. It won't be long before he caves and watches another one, because if he's being honest, listening to Jisung talk about anime is adorable.

The first time Chan walks in on Jisung jerking off to anime, he turns around and leaves as quickly as possible. He was just coming to the younger’s room to ask if he could borrow his razor, but was greeted with the sight of Jisung thrusting into his own fist with his laptop open in front of him. As soon as he leaves, Chan attempts to shove the image way out of his mind and tries his best to forget it. Despite his efforts, he finds himself taking a cold shower before going out with his friends.

The second time he walks in on Jisung, he’s coming back from a sorority party by himself. The rest of the frat is still at the party, getting drunk and high out of their minds. Chan has an early class the next morning, so he decided to be nice to his body for once and go to bed before two in the morning.

He's about to go to his room when he hears noise coming from Jisung’s room. He didn't even know that Jisung was home, the younger must have left the party before he did without anyone noticing. Chan makes his way to Jisung’s room and opens the door, mouth dropping open and what he sees.

This time, Jisung isn't even watching an anime. He's asleep, but judging by the names he's moaning, he's dreaming about one. Unlike before, Chan can't peel his eyes off of the younger.

Jisung's covers are kicked to the side and he's in only a too big t-shirt and...sailor moon panties? Chan can't stop staring at the outline of Jisung's cock in the panties, where there is a steadily growing wet spot. He quickly slips into Jisung's room, before closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. He rakes his eyes up and down Jisung's trembling body, relishing in the boy's breathy moans.

Chan's own breathing is getting heavy as he watches Jisung squirm and moan in his sleep. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his whole body was glistening with it. Chan starts to palm himself, groaning as he watches Jisung whimper and grasp at the sheets of his bed.

Jisung's eyes are darting back and forth under his closed lids, and his mouth is half open with a bit of drool slipping out. His entire body is flushed pink. Chan can’t believe how pretty Jisung looks, fucked out but his face is still peaceful with sleep.

Chan slips his hand into his shorts and boxers, taking a hold of his cock and stroking it, never taking his eyes off Jisung. Chan thinks about touching the younger through the panties and moans. 

Jisung whispers the name of presumably some anime character, and Chan knows he should be weirded out but part of him finds it cute. He watches and jerks himself quicker as Jisung's hands clutch the sheets tighter. He doesn't know how the younger is still asleep, he must be painfully hard judging by the way he was squirming on the bed.

Chan closes his eyes and groans as he gets closer to cumming, the fastest he's gotten there in a while. He just listens to the small noises coming from the bed and imagines that he's the one making Jisung feel good.

But before he can finish, he opens his eyes to see Jisung sitting up and staring at him. He pulls his hand out of his pants like he was burned and tries to hide how hard he is.

"Hyung, were you getting off to me having a wet dream?" Jisung says in an almost playful tone.

"Sung, I'm sorry, I can explain!" Chan replies quickly, looking down as his mind races to find the right words.

"It's okay, hyung," Jisung says, and Chan snaps his head back up to look Jisung in the eye. "I like being watched."

Chan's knows the expression on his face is probably dumb as he processes what Jisung just said.

"Well? What are you waiting for, don't just stand there," Jisung drawls.

"W-what?" Chan stammers, unsure of what Jisung wants.

"God, you really are dumb, aren't you?" Jisung says, and Chan feels his dick twitch at the condescending tone.

Chan takes a step closer, his uncertainty apparent. Jisung just laughs and gestures to the bulge in his underwear.

"Come here, dummy," Jisung purrs.

Chan scrambles to get on the bed in front of Jisung. He's not sure what this dynamic is, but he likes it. When he gets to the bed, Jisung spreads his legs and gestures for Chan to get between them. Once Chan gets close enough, Jisung grasps his hair and yanks his head down, shoving his face into his crotch.

“You're gonna let me fuck your throat, slut,” Jisung growls. “It's only fair since you were getting off to me sleeping like the dirty pervert we both know you are.”

Chan whimpers but sticks out his tongue, and Jisung drags him back and forth across his clothed dick. The younger notices the slightly apprehensive look on Chan’s face and stops.

“You okay with this, Chan?” Jisung asks, his tone much softer than before. “I like to be rough so I wanna make sure that you're okay with that.”

“Y-yes, it's okay,” Chan answers, looking up at Jisung. 

“That's a good boy,” Jisung praises.

Jisung slips out of his panties and guides Chan to his exposed cock. The older licks his lips and opens wide for Jisung to insert himself inside the warm cave of his mouth. Jisung groans as he pushes all the way to the back of Chan’s throat, the grip he has on Chan’s hair tightening. 

Chan focuses on breathing out of his nose as Jisung starts fucking his throat. The younger starts off slow but it's not long before he's thrusting harshly, hitting the back of Chan’s throat with each stroke. Chan has tears sliding down his face, but he just stays still and pliant with his mouth open for Jisung to use.

“Look at you, pathetic little slut,” Jisung scoffs. “Dumb mutt’s only good at pleasing others, hm?”

Chan whines, and Jisung laughs. He starts fucking the older’s mouth harder, causing Chan to choke. He tries to pull off, but Jisung yanks his hair to keep him on his cock.

“Not so fast, mutt, I'm close,” Jisung says, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Gonna swallow it all for me like a good boy?”

Chan tries his best to nod as Jisung pulls his head forward so his nose is pressed against the younger’s navel. Suddenly Jisung is cumming down his throat, and Chan swallows as much as he can before Jisung lets go of his head. Chan pulls off of Jisung’s cock, gasping and coughing as he collapses on the bed. He knows his face is a mess, covered in tears and spit with cum dripping out of his mouth. 

Jisung starts to get up, and Chan whines loudly. He’s still hard, his cock red and leaking. His head is too fuzzy to speak, but he looks at Jisung and ruts against the bed in hopes that Jisung would understand what he wants.

“Oh, I see,” Jisung muses. “My little mutt wants to cum?”

Chan nods desperately, leaning into Jisung's hand as the younger reaches down to caress his face. Jisung runs his thumb across Chan’s cheek, but then pulls away only to slap him hard across the face. Chan yelps, shying away from Jisung but he's betrayed by his twitching dick and Jisung laughs cruelly at him.

“You think you deserve to cum, mutt?” Jisung scoffs. “After coming in here to get off while I'm sleeping like a dirty pervert?”

“P-please!” Chan whimpers, looking up at Jisung with wide eyes. “Puppy was good, please let puppy cum!”

Chan doesn't even care that he let that name slip, he's so far gone. Tears start sliding down his face, and Jisung's face softens.

“Puppy?” He muses. “You _have_ been such a good boy for me, hm?”

Chan nods again, squirming on the bed while trying to be good and not touch. A smile tugs at the corner of Jisung’s mouth, and he puts his hand back on Chan’s face. 

“Wanna be good, but n-need hyungie’s help!” Chan whines, completely gone now.

“Oh? Hyung, huh?” Jisung smirks, looking down at the mess of a boy below him. “Don't worry, puppy, hyungie will help you.”

Jisung sits on the bed next to Chan, pulling the older so his back is against Jisung’s chest. Chan immediately leans heavily on Jisung, pressing his face into Jisung’s neck and whining. Jisung wraps one arm around Chan’s waist and the other hand around his cock. Chan whimpers and bucks into Jisung’s hand, to which Jisung stops and slaps Chan’s cock lightly.

“Stay still, puppy, you wanted hyung to help you, right?” Jisung says firmly.

“Puppy’s sorry, please don't stop!” Chan cries, trying his best to still his quivering hips.

Jisung hums, and starts stroking Chan’s cock. He twists his wrist just so, making Chan moan and whimper. Chan grips Jisung’s thighs, squirming on Jisung’s lap as he gets closer to release. Jisung jerks him faster, leaning down to kiss at the older’s neck.

“Hyungie, please, puppy’s close!” Chan breathes, struggling to stay still as Jisung keeps moving his hand in that heavenly way.

“Go ahead, puppy, cum for me,” Jisung whispers in Chan’s ear.

Chan moans, unable to stop his hips from jerking as he cums into Jisung’s hand. Jisung shushes him, stroking him through it. When he's done, Chan goes limp in Jisung’s hold, slumping against him. Jisung reaches under Chan’s shirt with the hand that's on his waist and strokes his toned stomach gently, kissing the older’s cheek.

“Channie, baby, we need to get cleaned up before the others get back,” Jisung chuckles as Chan leans into his touch.

Chan just nods, exhausted, and Jisung slowly slides Chan out of his lap. Chan lets the younger lead him to the bathroom, and just sits quietly as Jisung takes a wet washcloth to his face. He gently cleans the mess, placing a little kiss on Chan’s nose when he finishes, making the older giggle. 

They make their way to Chan’s room, silently deciding to deal with Jisung’s messy sheets later. Chan flops onto the bed, Jisung laying down next to him. They don't even bother with sheets, just snuggling together on top. There's a moment of comfortable silence before Jisung speaks.

“So, you have a hyung kink, hm?” 

“Shut up!” Chan says, turning bright red. “I'm never fully aware of what I say in that headspace, sorry if I weirded you out.”

“It's okay, Chan, don't worry,” Jisung assures him. “It's pretty cute, especially the puppy part.”

Chan groans and covers his face with his hands. Jisung chuckles and slowly pries them away, leaning in to kiss the older gently. 

“I liked it a lot, actually,” Jisung admits. 

“Really?” Chan asks, blushing even deeper.

“Yeah! You don't look like you'd be submissive like that, it was so hot that you let me do those things to you.” Jisung says.

“Could say the same for you, you're a bit small for a dominant type,” Chan jokes, poking Jisung’s cheek.

“Hey! I'm sure you won't be saying the same when I make you cry again!” Jisung retorts, shoving Chan’s shoulder and laughing.

“Alright, alright!” Chan surrenders, leaning in for another kiss.

They kiss for longer this time, just enjoying each other’s presence. Chan lets Jisung explore his mouth with his tongue, and the younger does so enthusiastically. They break apart when Chan yawns in the middle of the kiss, making Jisung giggle.

“Aw, sleepy baby!” Jisung coos, pecking Chan’s nose. “Go to sleep, I know you have a class in the morning.”

“But I wanna be with you!” Chan whines, pressing his face into Jisung’s chest.

“I'll still be here!” Jisung laughs, reaching up to stroke Chan’s hair. “Go to bed silly, we can talk more about this and everything after your class.”

“Fine,” Chan sighs, kissing Jisung again before snuggling closer to him.

“Goodnight, baby,” Jisung hums, kissing Chan back.

Chan mumbles a goodnight back before falling asleep almost immediately. Jisung chuckles, kissing the top of Chan’s head before settling in to sleep as well. He hopes that this thing they shared grows into something more, imagining Chan as his boyfriend as he slips off to sleep.


End file.
